Vampires Vs Werewolves
by twihard22
Summary: Emmett decides that the wolves are getting a little too cocky, so it is decided that the vampires should compete against the werewolves in a series of competitions to test strength, speed and control. Who will win? Lots of humor and fun! Better then Sum!
1. Competition

**Vampires Vs. Werewolves**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does!**

**Summary: Emmett decides that the wolves are getting a little too cocky, so it is decided that the vampires should compete against the werewolves in a series of competitions to test strength, speed and control. Who will win? Lots of humor and fun! Please review.**

**This whole story is in Bella's POV!**

**I hope you like it! Just something I thought of one day.**

"Come on Bella! Please!" Emmett's frustrated voice begged, causing waves of guilt to pass through me. He smiled in competiveness and his eyes pleaded with me to say yes. "Please Bella!" He could see that I was beginning to cave.

I bit my lip, trying to think straight but he kept pouting causing me to second-guess myself. After about ten seconds of pouting, a grin stretched upon his face.

"You aren't scared, are you?" He asked trying to bait me into falling for his trap.

I looked down at Renesmee beside me and then I looked back up at Emmett whose grin had returned to a pout. Although I felt bad for saying no to Emmett, I knew what was more important right now and Emmett was just going to have to wait.

"No Emmett, not now." I sighed. "I have to go hunting with Renesmee." I had told him this about a thousand times now.

Emmett had been constantly asking me to arm wrestle with him all day because he wanted to prove that he was still the strongest vampire in the house. He would refuse to face the fact that I now owned that title.

"I'll arm wrestle you bloodsucker." Jared said standing up from his original place on the couch, overhearing our conversation.

Ever since everything had settled down and turned back to normal after the Volturi encounter, the wolf pack was over the Cullen household often. The wolves were beginning to trust us more now and like today, some of the wolves in Sam's pack would come over here to hang out with Jacob and his pack.

Emmett looked at Jared with amusement written all over his face. I knew that werewolves were very strong, but when Emmett compared his biceps to Jared's; it was like looking at black and white. Complete opposites. Emmett's muscles rolled all the way down his arms making his shirt stretch the greatest extent. Jared's arms just looked lumpy.

Emmett chuckled and boomed loudly, "Not that I won't take you up on that, I just like to have the slightest bit of competition when I go up against my prey." Emmett's eyes flashed and he rubbed his hands together.

Renesmee giggled at her uncle's choice of words while I rolled my eyes at him. Sometimes he was just so immature.

Jared walked up closer to Emmett. "Are you saying you're stronger then me?" Jared closed the distance between them and faced Emmett nose to nose. They both flinched at the same time due to the smell but both of them refused to back down.

I stepped in front of Renesmee, hiding her from view just in case this turns into something dangerous.

"Everyone knows that werewolves are stronger and faster than vampires." He growled in Emmett's face rolling his eyes.

"Oh no way!" Emmett boomed/wailed, shocked that he would even speak those words. "Vampires are ten times stronger and faster than wolves. Everyone knows that!"

Renesmee peeked out to look at them from behind my leg and she watched them both closely.

"Prove it!" Paul challenged, placing the bag of Doritos he was eating on the table next to him. He licked his fingers and then got up from the couch.

Renesmee wrinkled her nose in disgust. She looked just like Edward when she did that.

Paul walked over to where they were standing and faced Emmett, his posture screaming a challenge.

'_This is not going to end well!' _I chanted in my head.

"Fine, how about a little competition." Emmett rubbed his hands together in anticipation again, refusing to back down even though he was outnumbered two to one. He was not even the slightest bit phased by the wolves.

Renesmee tapped my leg and I crouched down to her level. She placed her hand on my face and showed me images of the boys.

Her eyes were questioning them.

"I don't know what is going to happen." I explained and she sighed, shaking her head at them.

"I know Renesmee." I agreed.

"What's this about a competition?" Alice asked as she entered the room with Edward right behind her.

"The wolves think they are stronger and faster then we are so Emmett wants to test that theory with a competition." I explained.

"Key word: Think." Emmett pointed out and both the wolves growled.

"And that includes?" Alice asked because the wolves were blocking her vision-, which she didn't seem too happy about. She wasn't used to not knowing what was happening.

"All of us vs. the wolf pack." Edward answered, reading Emmett's thoughts. He came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing me on the head.

I sighed already guessing that Renesmee and I were not going to be going on our hunting trip right now. Renesmee was quite thirsty though so I knew she needed to be fed.

"Alright Renesmee, you win. Go get some blood that your grandfather stores in his study." I sighed in disapproval.

"Thanks Mama." Renesmee hugged me and then ran off to Carlisle's study, happy that she doesn't have to have an animal's blood.

"You are on." Paul agreed.

Jared turned around and looked at Seth and Embry who were watching TV. "Both of you go get Sam, Leah, Collin and Brady." He instructed.

"Why can't you go get them?" Seth asked Jared.

Jared raised an eyebrow at him and Seth glared back at him refusing to get up.

"Come on little guy." Embry got up and then grabbed Seth forcing him to get up, pulling him by the ear.

"Fine! But just to make things clear, I chose to go! I was not forced to! Also, you know I am almost as old as you are!" He argued, slapping at Embry's hand as they walked out the door.

Quil chuckled from the chair in the living room at Seth.

"Oh, I know." Embry told him. "I just don't want to be the one to tell Leah that she has to come back here when she just got back home." Embry's voice faded as we all heard the sound of clothes dropping to the ground and their breaths suddenly replaced with heavy wolf panting.

"Oh? Really?" Rosalie's annoyance in her voice was clear as she asked Renesmee about what she was just informed about.

Everyone's heads snapped up in their direction as they made their way to where were standing.

Renesmee, who was holding a glass of blood in her hand, sipped it before she answered.

In my peripheral vision I saw all three of the wolves flinch and tighten their jaws as the sound of the slurping of blood and the sloshing of it in the cup filled the room. I disliked it just as much as they did- using the human blood as an absolute last resort.

"Yeah, so now we have to compete against them." Renesmee informed Rosalie as she arched an eyebrow at this news.

"Oh joy." Rosalie plastered a fake smile on her face. Although Rosalie was accustomed to the wolves now, didn't mean she particularly liked them- Jacob especially.

"Blondie, no need to be scared of us. I'll go easy on you." Jacob's husky voice came from nowhere. A moment later he walked through the back door of the house. He must have been done with his patrolling through the forest.

Just because the Volturi threat had been removed, didn't lessen Jacob's worry of passing vampires with Renesmee around. He made sure he took every precaution he could to ensure her safety.

"Sup Jake?" Quil fist pumped him.

"Where's Seth? He's on duty now." Jacob asked.

"Yeah, he better carry out those duties or his duties may get backed up." Emmett boomed.

Renesmee's tinkling laugh filled the air and Rosalie looked at Emmett in disgust. Edward smiled and Alice and I rolled our eyes.

"You know that's big talk for someone with a tail." Rosalie's eyes flashed as she looked at Jacob, retorting to his previous statement.

"He went to go get everyone." Paul told Jacob and he nodded before he turned towards Rosalie.

"Jacob!" Renesmee ran over into his arms.

"Hi Nessie." Jacob held her.

Edward froze slightly next to me and I quickly grabbed his hand. Renesmee noticed everything.

"You know Blondie, at least I have a brain." Jacob told her.

"Yeah you do Jacob, the size of an acorn." Rosalie hissed.

"Hey Blondie, what do _smart_ blondes and UFOs have in common?" Jacob asked her, putting down Renesmee, who ran back over to Edward and I.

Rosalie just gave him a glare, refusing to respond.

"You always hear about them but never see them." Jacob chortled. **(A/N: I can't take credit for that joke! I found it online!) **

"You know, I will _La Push_ you off a cliff as soon as I see one." Rosalie smirked at her choice of words.

Jacob snorted. "Like I haven't heard that one before."

I studied Jacob's face closely and knew I didn't have to be Edward to know he was lying.

"Has he?" Rosalie turned towards Edward.

I watched Jacob's grin immediately vanish off his face and his russet skin turn darker.

"He hasn't." Edward chuckled slightly.

"At least we are better looking." Jacob defended himself, crossing his arms over his chest- not liking being outsmarted by Rose.

"Sorry, but we like our men cold, dead and sparkly. We don't like them furry, smelly and buggy." Rosalie retorted.

Alice and I rolled our eyes while the wolves growled in response.

I felt Renesmee tug on my shirt and I looked down at her.

"Mama, why are Auntie Rose and Jacob fighting?" Renesmee decided to voice her question aloud but she placed her hand on my face showing Rosalie and Jacob's faces.

"They aren't fighting, they are just messing around. Right guys?" I raised an eyebrow and Renesmee turned towards them, waiting for a response.

"That's right Renesmee. Me and the mutt were having a nice conversation." Rosalie told her, reaching out and tickling her stomach, making her laugh.

"Mutt and I." Jacob corrected

"Alice will watch and make sure there is no trouble." Edward nodded, speaking aloud suddenly.

"What Edward?" Alice asked annoyed, not liking that she did not seen what Edward had agreed to.

"Sam does not want to bring all of the wolves over because that would mean that La Push would be unprotected." Edward explained calmly, trying to soothe Alice who was seething because the wolves clouded her vision.

"Oh, well if all the wolves are here then I should be able to see if there is trouble." Alice nodded, calm now that she understood the situation.

"You know, things have come a long way for us to be able to trust vampires." Jared thought aloud.

"Okay." Edward spoke aloud. "The wolves will all be here in a minute." He informed us.

"How did they hear your responses?" Jacob asked.

"Embry was standing near the house, telling me everything." Edward explained.

"And things have gone so out of whack with you wolves that I now how to prove to a bunch of wolves that vampires are stronger and faster because over time you guys became full of yourselves." Emmett responded to Jared's earlier statement.

Embry stepped through the door then, without Seth.

"Where are Seth and the others?" I asked.

"Well, I was ahead of the other's since I was translating with Edward and I sent him off to go tell the other's everything was good to go." He told us, walking over to his previous position on the couch.

"Oh really? She did?" Esme asked Carlisle as they descended down the stairs together. Jasper followed behind and whizzed over to Alice's side.

"Yes, I believe so." Carlisle answered Esme's question.

"Are we still on for the competition?" Esme asked us, looking around the room and taking in the wolves and the rest of her family.

There were some pros and cons about being a vampire. Pro- you have super sensitive hearing. Con- if you don't talk in a whisper, everyone will be able to hear your conversation perfectly.

"Yes, the rest of the wolves will be here in a second." Alice answered, seeing the future go blurry.

"Mama, I can compete too, right?" Renesmee looked up at me hopefully, as she took her last sip of blood that made all the wolves wince.

I looked at Edward and pulled down my shield to make sure it was okay for her to participate.

He nodded his head and wrapped one of his arms around Renesmee. "Of course you can Ness." He told her, kissing the top of her head.

Seth, Brady, Collin, Leah and Sam came through the front door one minute later. Every one of the wolves faces were masked with anticipation and excitement except for Leah's that was showing annoyance.

"What's wrong with Leah?" I whispered in Edward's ear, already guessing the answer but wanting to make sure my guess was true.

"She is annoyed that she has to come back here so soon after she just got let off for her break." Edward explained stiffly. Edward was not a fan of Leah's. Although we all felt bad for her because of the Sam saga, Edward did not like it when she slammed through the front door and yelled at me while I was pregnant with Renesmee. Leah was lucky Edward hadn't ripped her head off right then and there.

"Okay, it's game on." Emmett announced, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"There will be three rounds of this competition." Alice announced to everyone so we could begin now that everyone was here.

"One round will include a tournament of arm wrestling to test strength. This event will be single elimination. If you lose, you lose. No do over's." Alice told everyone, all of us turning towards Emmett at the last part.

"Shut up." Emmett growled. "The second round-" Emmett started but Jacob cut him off.

"Do we get to choose a round?" He asked.

Emmett glowered at Jacob and then crossed his arms over his chest, flexing his biceps. "If you would let me finish." Emmett hissed at him. "There would have been no need to ask that question."

Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Emmett, manners." Esme scolded.

"Sorry. " Emmett apologized. "Okay, so second round, the wolves get to decide."

"I think we should do a race. To test speed." Paul put in.

All the wolves nodded in agreement to Paul's idea.

"The third round will be a baseball game to see how well each team communicates." Rosalie finished. "Do you dogs agree?"

"First of all, we are not dogs." Jared growled.

"And yeah, we agree." Quil nodded.

"That baseball is heading straight for you Black." Rosalie smirked at Jacob.

Jacob started to remark but Edward cut him off.

"Jacob!" Edward yelled. "Do not say that."

Jacob looked confused but then remembered Renesmee could hear what was being said as she went up and threw away her cup of blood so he stopped whatever he was going to say. From his face, it was probably inappropriate.

"Bring it on Blondie." Jacob spoke instead.

"Guys, the littler people always have the biggest ears." I hinted to them so they would stop going arguing with each other while Renesmee was in the room. As I said this, she walked back into the room, and stood by my side.

"So arm wrestling, a race and baseball." Renesmee spoke. "Cool."

I gave Jacob and Rosalie a look. What Renesmee just said proved my point.

"Shut up Bella." Jacob mumbled.

"Alright well, let's do this thing!" Emmett boomed and then ran over and picked up Renesmee and ran outside with her.

**Soo…what do you think? Should I continue? I already have all the chapters written, I just want to know if I should continue? **

***This story will be a 4 chapter story! **

**Please review because I love to know what you think of my writing! No flames please! **

** ~Twihard22**


	2. Round 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Thanks for everyone's reviews! **

We all helped set up the first round by getting large boulders to use as tables for our arm wrestling, well everyone except Emmett and Renesmee who were wrestling around on the grass.

"Okay so we will have one big round." Emmett walked over to us when we finished setting everything up…figures. "The loser of each round will be eliminated and the winners will proceed to move on and face one another until there are two people left. In other words, single elimination. Everyone got it?" Emmett asked, not really caring if they did or not, but just being polite because Esme was with us.

Everyone nodded in response.

"Okay, so since the wolves are SO sure of themselves they can pick who they would like to go against." Jasper murmured, before Emmett could continue.

Due to the fact that the ratio of vampires to werewolves was 9:10, Brady had to sit out the first round.

After each wolf picked whom he or she would go against, we all settled ourselves across from each other, a boulder separating us.

Emmett was going to be going against Paul and Rose would be going against Jacob…no shock there. Jared had chosen Jasper and Alice was facing Collin. Edward was matched with Quil and Embry chose me.

"Ready vampire girl?" He asked me, smiling.

I scoffed. "Ready when you are." I looked at Embry's arm and although he was really muscular, none of the wolves looked as intimidating as Emmett. But, you should never judge a book by it's cover.

Carlisle would arm-wrestle Sam, Esme had Leah (poor Esme) and Renesmee played Seth.

Like I said before, Brady would be sitting this round out so he would count us off to start.

I clasped my hand with Embry's and we both smiled competitively to each other. I felt Embry flinch a little at the contact of our skin and in my peripheral vision I saw all the rest of the wolves flinch as well. They would get used to us…someday.

"Okay, everyone ready?" Brady asked, overlooking all of us who were kneeling across from each of our partners.

I bobbed my head up and down in response and a few muttered, "Yes."

"Okay… Ready…GO!" Brady called and the look of anticipation on his face was clear on his face. He was just as competitive as Emmett and Paul.

Within a few seconds there were loud, earth shattering smashes and debris flying everywhere.

I gently pushed down on Embry's hand and it molded into the side of the rock. I, unlike other people, didn't want to break his hand, although it would heal in a minute.

I guess my newborn strength hasn't been wearing off as much as I thought it was.

I heard a grunt from beside me and I looked over and saw that Rosalie and Jacob were still fighting.

"Come on Blondie, is that all you've got?" Jacob asked, as he flexed and her arm went a little lower.

Rosalie growled in frustration. Her jaw hardened as she tried to push back harder.

"It's like taking candy from a little baby." Jacob grinned in triumph and slammed Rosalie's hand into the boulder. There was a loud boom and the rock groaned and broke into different shaped fragments.

"You filthy MUTT!" Rosalie screamed, as she attempted to make a lunge at him. Before she could though, Emmett grabbed her waist and pulled her back.

"Emmett! LET. ME. GO!" She ground her teeth together, trying unsuccessfully to get out of his iron grasp.

"No Rose. He won fair and square. You have to promise me you won't attack him if I release you." Emmett's grip tightened.

"Fine." Rosalie said slowly, venom dripping in her words as I cleared my throat and tilted my head in Renesmee's direction, who was watching this whole ordeal play out, wide eyed.

"Jacob, I won!" Renesmee finally broke the silence as Rosalie broke out of Emmett's grasp.

She ran over and jumped into his arms.

"Great job Nessie!" Jacob tickled her neck.

"Dude you lost to a one year old?" Emmett laughed, punching Seth in the arm.

"First, she's like five in a one year time span and second, I let her win." Seth whispered the second part so Renesmee wouldn't hear.

"Sure." Emmett grinned.

I smiled at Seth and nodded in thanks.

"Okay, round two!" Emmett boomed. "This time, we get to pick our partners."

I stood by Jacob and smiled. "It's time for me to kick your butt Jake."

"You can try Bells." He laughed.

"Kick his ass Bella." Rose hissed.

Edward ended up with Sam, which meant Carlisle had lost. Renesmee stood by Brady and Alice immediately walked over to Leah who had beaten Esme. I knew Alice wasn't going to let Leah get away with beating Esme. Emmett chose Jared who had beaten Jasper.

We all sat across from our new partners, this time new boulders separating us.

"Okay, ready… GO!" Seth called as we clasped our hands together.

Immediately there were three loud bangs. The last one wasn't as loud as the others though. Alice immediately stood up and smiled in victory. Emmett's loud, "YEAH BOY! TAKE THAT JARED!" pretty much told you who won there and a, "Sorry Renesmee," explained that Brady had won.

Up next, everyone heard Edward congratulate Sam on his win.

All the while, Jacob was pushing against my hand with all his might but to no avail. My arm probably had moved a fraction of centimeter, if that. I flexed and his arm went half way down. I laughed as Jake scrunched his eyes together in concentration. "Nice try Jake." I told him as I gently laid his hand down upon the rock.

"I'll get you next time Bells." Jacob smiled as he unclasped his hand from mine and ruffled my hair.

"Round three!" Emmett's voice declared as we finished moving away all the extra debris.

I decided that I would sit out this round because there were five of us left. Emmett obviously wasn't going to back out and Alice didn't care if it was me or her but I decided I would, just so Alice and I wouldn't go back and forth with each other saying, "I'll sit out," and "No, I will," one unnecessary conversation.

Emmett grabbed a boulder and placed it in front of Sam and Alice grabbed one and placed it in front of Brady.

"Okay and GO!" I called and as soon as those words left my mouth there were two loud bangs and a pile of debris flying everywhere.

Jacob started picking some out of Renesmee's hair and everyone else, whipped it off with their hands.

Emmett had beaten Sam easily while Brady had slammed Alice's hand down on the rock. I had to give it to that kid, he was stronger than he appeared to be.

Alice and Sam got up and walked over to where all of the others were standing.

"Okay, so it's Brady, Emmett and Bells who are left." Paul announced. "Bella, you play Brady and then we will proceed from there."

"Okay." I said and sat across from Brady. He was there only hope for the wolf pack. I placed my elbow on the rock and he clasped his hand in mine.

"I'm going to stop your streak right here Bella." Brady smiled.

"That's what you think." I shot back at him gripping his hand a little tighter.

Emmett stood behind me, telling me I better not blow it. If I won, it was an assured victory but I knew Emmett would make me arm-wrestle him anyway.

"Ready…" Emmett boomed.

"Set…" Quil called.

"GO!" Renesmee's tinkling voice finished.

I had to admit; Brady was a tad more challenging but I still got his hand down on the rock with plenty of ease.

All the wolves groaned while my family cheered.

"Good job Brady. You're really strong." I smiled.

"I'll get you next time Bella, I'll make sure of it." Brady smiled back.

"This isn't over yet." Emmett called as I went over to my family to celebrate.

I turned around and rolled my eyes as Emmett pulled out another boulder.

"I believe I have revenge of some sort." Emmett rubbed his hands together and then stopped and looked at me. "Again, unless you're scared." He smiled evilly.

"Not a chance." I smirked and sat across from him.

"Go Mama!" Renesmee called from the sideline.

Emmett looked at her and narrowed his eyes. "Sure kid, don't root for your own uncle."

Renesmee shrugged and grinned at him.

"Ready Emmett?" I asked, grabbing his hand.

"You know it." Emmett responded tightening his grip on my hand.

Emmett started me down and I stared back.

"Little sis knows how to play." Emmett grinned, after a few moments of our stare down.

"Really Emmett, you aren't that intimidating. Sure, more then others but I'm used to you now. You don't scare me." I tightened my grip on his hand and I saw that he flinched slightly.

I raised an eyebrow but he refused to back down.

"Alright, are we ready?" Seth asked us.

"Yup." I smiled at Emmett.

"Definitely." Emmett hissed at me.

"Not so cocky anymore are you Emmett?" Jared called.

Emmett snarled at him but Jared just chuckled.

"Alright, let's go!" Jasper called out.

Emmett shifted a little and then clasped my hand tighter.

"Ready… GO!" Alice called.

Emmett's shoved against mine with all his might and I felt his force exerting onto my hand, yet my hand only move a half inch. He tried to shove harder but my hand wouldn't move any further.

I flexed, teasing him a little and Emmett snarled in frustration.

"Sorry Em, but I am still the strongest vampire in the house." I grinned and slammed his hand into the rock, which broke in half the moment our hands made contact.

"Damn it!" Emmett roared as he pulled his hand out of the rock.

"Emmett! Language!" Esme scolded him.

"My daughter can hear you!" Edward hissed, wrapping his arm around Renesmee.

"Damn it." Renesmee repeated, giggling.

I groaned. "Thanks Emmett."

"What, I've said worse in front of her." Emmett defended himself.

"Yes, but Jacob was with her whenever you did that so she was too distracted to notice." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh." Was all that Emmett could say.

"Damn it." Renesmee repeated again.

"Whoops." Emmett looked at Renesmee.

"Good job Bella." Jacob broke the silence and high-fived me.

"That put him in his place." Jared whooped.

"I heard that!" Emmett boomed.

"Alright, enough children. If we cannot behave ourselves we will end the competition immediately." Esme told us, folding her arms giving everyone a look.

The wolves looked at Emmett and Emmett looked over at the wolves.

I had a feeling that Emmett wasn't going to let the wolves get away with that.

After a brief silent showdown between Emmett and the wolves, Alice broke the silence.

"On to the next competition!" Alice skipped around.

"Do they hear me or do they just pretend to? I swear, it's like I am talking to a wall." Esme rolled her eyes and stood next to Carlisle.

"Alright, so the vamps are in the lead right now." Jacob turned to where all of the wolves were standing.

"The loser's can pick which competition they would like to do next." Jasper spoke. "Baseball or the race?" 

"Race." Paul, Jared and Jacob answered in unison, high- fiving each other.

"Do you _want _to lose again?" Emmett asked them, skeptically.

Leah snorted at Emmett. I think that was the first sign of life we have heard from her since the beginning of competition, beside of course, participating in arm wrestling.

"Shut up Emmett. We'll see who's laughing at the finish line." Paul growled.

"Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?" Emmett joked.

Paul started to shake a little, and Jacob quickly grabbed Renesmee.

"Enough." Carlisle and Sam ordered at the same time.

"Knock it off." Sam told Paul.

"Emmett, please, I know it may be hard but could you at least control your competitive instincts…please." Carlisle told Emmett. "We don't need a fight on our hands."

"Fine." Emmett rolled his eyes. "So what's the course?"

"Each _person_," Jacob exaggerated that word and Rosalie, Jasper and Edward hissed at him. "Just kidding bloodsuckers, calm down. Each person has to run a straight ten miles in the woods and then slap their teammates hand or in our case paw, for them to proceed on. So it'll be a relay." Jacob told everyone.

"One of you will have to sit out because there is ten of you and nine of us." Jasper told them.

"One of you will have to be at the finish line to declare the winner." Alice added.

"I vote the mutt with no brain." Rosalie sniffed.

"I vote the snobby, pig-headed one with bleached hair." Jacob retorted, growling.

"That would be a good one, if I was actually in the running." Rosalie smirked at him.

"One of the werewolves has to stand out right?" Jacob asked her. "Like I said, I pick the snobby, pig-headed one with bleached hair."

Rosalie snarled and Jacob's jaw clenched.

"Enough." Carlisle told Rosalie.

Sam didn't say anything because he obviously couldn't command Jacob anymore.

Rosalie gritted her teeth but didn't say anything else. She wouldn't disobey Carlisle.

"I'll go to the finish line." Collin volunteered, trying to break the tension between Jacob and Rosalie.

"Okay, go ninety miles from here in a straight line." Alice instructed, seeing the path the vampires would take.

"Got it." Collin nodded and ran off into the bushes to phase. He flew from the trees a moment later. He gave a snort and then ran off into the woods.

"What's he say?" I asked Edward.

"He said he would call us when he gets to the finish line." Edward answered, telling everyone because the wolves hadn't phased yet.

"Will do." Emmett boomed.

It was around twenty minutes later when Brady's phone rang.

On with the next round.

"And the tally is…" Emmett trailed off. "Vamps 1 and oh wait, is this right… werewolves 0? Hmmm…" Emmett boomed at the wolves.

"For now." Paul growled.

"For now." Jacob agreed.

**So what do you think? **

**Please review… Look the button down there! I really appreciate it!**


	3. Round 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Thanks for all your reviews:) I really appreciate it. **

After Brady hung up with Collin, he told us what he had said, although it was unnecessary because we could hear the conversation anyway.

"He set up a line that the last person has to pass in order to finish. He said he will take a picture of the end so we can know for sure who won."

Edward looked down at me with a smirk on his face.

"What?" I asked him, confused.

"Don't you remember when you took a picture of me with the camera you had gotten for your 18th birthday?" He asked.

"Did the camera break?" Seth nudged Edward.

Edward punched Seth in the arm and messed up his hair.

I tried to think back through my foggy memory of my human years and then the memory came to me. I laughed. "I asked you if you would develop in the picture." I laughed again.

"Yes." Edward chuckled.

"Why?" Renesmee asked.

"Because that's a myth that humans think about vampires." Jacob told her.

"Oh." She giggled. "That's silly."

"Stupid myths." Emmett told us rolling his eyes. "Really Bella, did you expect us to turn into bats as well?"

"Wouldn't surprise me if you did." Jared huffed.

"Anyway…." Brady stopped Emmett and Jared. "He will only take a picture if the race is really close."

"Which it won't be!" Emmett punched his fist into the palm of his other hand.

"Yeah, because we will beat you so bad that you won't come out of that mansion of yours for years." Embry smirked.

"We'll see." Alice smiled.

"Just for that I am going to be parallel with you for the race." Emmett smiled competitively.

"Bring it vamp." Embry challenged.

We then all assigned whom we would be next to for the race. Every ten miles there would be a vampire and a werewolf waiting to get their hand slapped to move on to reach the person ten miles in front of them. It was one huge relay race.

I got to go with Leah… joy.

When Leah had learned this she smiled and gave me a look_._

'_If looks could kill.' _I thought.

Emmett was obviously going to be along side of Embry and Rosalie called Jacob before anyone could blink.

"I know why you are threatened by me." Jacob told her after she called out his name.

Rosalie arched an eyebrow, waiting for his to continue.

"You think I'm hot." Jacob picked up Renesmee. "Sorry to break to you Blondie, but I already have my girl, so you should try someone else." Jacob smiled down at Renesmee and tickled her stomach.

Rosalie gagged. "If I were human I think I probably would have just vomited."

"Sure, sure." Jacob waved his hand dismissively.

Rosalie snarled at him.

"You two are impossible!" Alice squeaked.

"Why don't you both do us a favor and shut up?" Paul asked.

After that fun conversation (kidding), Edward picked Paul to be next to him and Jared chose Jasper.

Seth said that he would go with Alice and Renesmee chose Brady. Carlisle and Sam stood next to one another and Esme took Quil.

Edward would be last to go because he was by far the fastest one out of us, which meant that Paul would also be last. I would then be behind Edward waiting for Emmett to come. Jasper would go before Emmett and Rose would go before Jasper. Carlisle would receive a hand slap from Alice, who would receive a slap from Esme. Renesmee and Brady would start off the race. The wolves lined up where their vampire partners were.

Renesmee and Brady stayed where they were as the rest of us ran off ten miles from where the person behind us would be. For example, I would be on the 70th mile mark going to the 80th and Edward would take off from there and go to the finish line.

After another ten minutes of vampires and werewolves positioning themselves in his or her spot, Edward called out loud enough for me to hear that the race had begun.

It felt odd that I could hear Edward from ten miles away. With my hearing it felt like he was just right around the corner.

It was still odd to me, having more enhanced senses then when I was human, such as sensitive hearing. It was going to take me a while to get used to.

Edward was giving me the play by play. Brady had gained a two second lead on Renesmee and maintained that lead up to Quil who was waiting for him with his paw out.

Quil had started off his race with a two second lead but Esme was fast enough to narrow down the wolves lead to one second. Seth took off as soon as Quil nudged his paw.

Esme got to Alice and Alice flew past Seth, making up the one second defecate and giving us a three second lead. As soon as Alice hit Carlisle he flew through the forest and I could hear the steady pace of his breathing as he ran towards Rosalie.

Although Carlisle moved quickly, Sam was fast. He shortened our lead to two seconds as he reached Jacob. Jacob started off two seconds behind Rose, but much to Rose's disappointment, Jacob was quick.

Rose ran as fast as she could but Jacob gained on her two second lead and they both got to the next wolf and vampire at the same exact time.

"SHIT!" I heard Rosalie huff as Jasper and Paul took off. I also heard Jacob's laugh in response and I rolled my eyes.

According to Edward, Jared gained a one second lead on Jasper as they raced against each other.

Edward groaned as he told me what had just happened. Apparently, Emmett was too busy smack talking Embry to realize that Jasper had slapped his hand, signaling for him to take off.

Embry who was ignoring Emmett, took off as soon as Jared had reached him.

"Wait, what?" I could hear Emmett now. He was talking to Jasper.

Edward said Jasper was pushing him to get him to run.

"GO!" I heard Jasper roar.

I laughed at Emmett. Reality must have kicked back in because I heard Emmett yell a word worse then Rose's. My laughter died as soon as I heard him… Renesmee better not have heard that.

As hard as Emmett tried to catch up, the wolves' lead had expanded to four seconds.

Adrenaline started to pump through me as I heard Emmett's steps grow closer and closer.

I watched Leah take off next to me as Embry reached her and Embry snorted next to me. His lips were pulled back revealing his teeth and his tongue lolled out of his mouth. I assumed he was laughing.

I giggled with him and rolled my eyes. Emmett reached me then and I took off running, my mind snapping back to the race.

Emmett had reached me just as Leah had disappeared from sight. I used my newborn strength to push my legs farther and farther. I practically ran into Edward as I slapped his hand. I had narrowed the wolf's lead down to two seconds. It was all up to him now.

I had no idea what was going on between Edward and Paul because Edward had stopped filling me in as he took off after Paul in the woods.

Luckily, just after they had vanished from sight, everyone ran up to Leah and I and we all took off in Edward and Paul's direction.

Alice was really annoyed as we ran after them because she couldn't see who won the race.

We got to Collin, Edward and Paul a few moments after them and all three of them had on their best poker faces. Collin passed the camera over to us and then Paul who had phased back into a human and Collin grinned to each other as we all looked down at the camera.

"NO!" Emmett groaned as everyone but the wolves and Carlisle and Esme slapped Emmett on the back of the head.

"I narrowed it down to a tie, or so I thought." Edward told us. "Paul had the advantage, thanks to somebody." Edward gave Emmett a look.

"Damn it." Renesmee giggled.

Emmett received a few more slaps at that.

Meanwhile, all the wolves started barking and howling because they had won.

I studied the camera shot once more and saw that Paul's paw was just an inch over the finish line before Edward's foot. The shot was just a blur, but you could see it clearly enough to see the winner.

"SHUT UP!" Emmett growled at the wolves who were dancing around in the trees.

All the wolves growled at him but then continued to celebrate their victory.

"I hate wolves." Emmett muttered, kicking the ground with his foot. Dirt flew in the direction of the wolves and I was pretty sure it was intentional.

Jared growled and took a step towards Emmett but before anything happened Carlisle and Sam intervened.

"My tolerances for these antics are very low Emmett. If you do not behave yourself, the position you will be playing in baseball will be left out, do you understand." Carlisle placed a hand on Emmett's huge shoulder.

"Yeah, sorry." Emmett grumbled.

"Apologize, now." Esme folded her arms over her chest.

"But!" Emmett protested but Esme was serious.

Jasper and Edward snickered as Emmett turned to the wolves and apologized.

"You're not helping." Alice and I told Edward and Jasper.

"Sorry." The both muttered but maintained smirks on their faces.

Paul tried to hold in his laughter but he couldn't contain it and he burst out laughing, causing all the birds perched on the trees above us to fly away.

Emmett cussed under his breath, too low for Renesmee to hear but I could see on her face that she knew her uncle was upset.

"It's alright. We still have the baseball game, Uncle Emmett." Renesmee patted his hand.

"And they haven't seen my wicked curveball." Alice's face turned into a wicked grin.

"Bring. It. On!" Paul answered.

**Review!:) **


End file.
